Sueño?
by RYUGA RYUZAKI
Summary: Es un Naruhina contiene un poco de leemon pero es muy poco...disfrutenlo


SE SUPONE QUE ESTO PASA CUANDO VAN EN BUSCA DEL BICKOUCHI EN LA MISION VAN KIBA. SHINO, HINATA Y NARUTO….TIENE ALGO DE LEEMON ASI QUE CUIDADO AUNQUE NO ESTA MUY FUERTE PERO…MEJOR YA LEAN

Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata levantándose

- Hinata que bueno que al fin despertaste-dijo Naruto acercándose a ella

-Si pero que…auch -se quejo la peli azul

-Hinata creo que lo mejor es que descanses…después de la gran batalla que tuviste, debes de estar adolorida-dijo el rubio

-Cual bata…es cierto Naruto-kun logramos recuperar el insecto-dijo Hinata

-Por supuesto que si, yo se le prometí a la vieja Tsunade, pero todo te lo debo a ti-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun...no digas eso-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Es la verdad gracias a ti podre cumplir mas rápido la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio ilusionado

-Naruto-kun…puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo la joven

-Claro-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa

-A ti te gusta…Sa...Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata temiendo la respuesta

-Ahh que pregunta…me gusta un poco-dijo el rubio

-Entiendo-dijo Hinata tratando de contener sus lágrimas

- Pero yo se que ella se muere por ese estúpido de Sasuke…así que no aspiro a ser

mas que amigos ...que gracioso no crees-dijo Naruto

-Que cosa-

-Que a veces la persona que te gusta, de la que estas locamente enamorado se muere por otra persona que no eres tú-dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica

-Tienes mucha razón-dijo Hinata nerviosa

-Oye aprovechando que Kiba y Shino no están, puedo hacerte ahora yo una pregunta-dijo Naruto

-Cual-dijo Hinata

-Lo que pasa es que cuando luchabas contra los de ese clan…Shino dijo que todo tu entrenamiento lo habías hecho por mi-dijo Naruto

-Como pudo decirte eso Shino-kun-dijo Hinata totalmente sonrojada

-Entonces es cierto-dijo Naruto nervioso

-Yo…yo (es ahora o nunca Hinata), si Naruto-kun es verdad-dijo la joven Hyuga

-Pero por que-dijo el rubio

-Por que tu… me… gustas mucho Naruto-kun-dijo la joven dándole la espalda Usumaki-, no sabes todo el tiempo que espere para que tan siquiera me digieras unas pocas palabras, una sola mirada tuya basta para hacerme feliz y no sabes como creció mi esperanza de ser mas que amigos cuando antes de la tercera prueba del examen chunnin dijiste que las personas como yo te agradaban…

-Ese día yo solo dije la verdad-dijo Naruto tomándole la mano a Hinata

-Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata volviéndose a su compañero

-Shh…cierra los ojos-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Hinata

Ene ese momento Naruto unió sus labios con los de Hinata arrebatándole su primer beso, la joven al principio dudo pero después de todo eso era su mayor deseo, se sintió algo nerviosa cuando sintió la lengua del rubio tratando de explorar su boca así que ella le concedió el paso, y poco a poco se dejo llevar por las caricias que el joven Usumaki le proporcionaba, cuando rompieron ese beso por falta de aire…

-Hinata yo….-Esta vez fue ella quien rodeo su cuello con sus manos y comenzó a besarlo, él al pasar un tiempo noto que los besos de su compañera se habían vuelto más apasionados cosa que a él no parecía molestarle. Cuando Hinata abrió de nuevo los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba recostada en el pasto en donde estaban…pero sus hormonas ya estaban demasiadas alborotadas para parar en ese momento así que dejo que Naruto comenzara a besarle el cuello…Hinata no se quedaba atrás ya que empezaba a quitarle su chamarra naranja a Naruto tratando de hacer contacto con su piel, cuando al fin logro acariciar la espalda del chico, Naruto sintió una descarga eléctrica y poso una de sus manos en uno de los pechos de Hinata, al realizar esta acción la joven Hyuga soltó un pequeño gemido…que excito mucho a Naruto, y este comenzó a masajear lentamente pero con rudeza el pecho de Hinata…..

-Naruto-kun….ahh… si Kiba-kun y Shino-kun nos descubren…-dijo la peli azul entrecortadamente

-Ellos tardaran como dos horas para regresar-dijo el rubio rasgando la ropa de la chica con un kunai

-Creo que…será suficiente para hacer lo que tengo en mente-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa picara

-No te conocía esas mañas-dijo Naruto despojando a Hinata de sus prendas y comenzando a lamer uno de sus pezones los cuales se encontraba muy duros

-Ahh…NARUTO-KUN nunca pensé que esto se pudiera volver realidad-dijo Hinata besándolo violentamente

-Y aun falta por terminar -dijo el rubio metiendo su mano en la parte mas pura de Hinata…al tocar esta noto que estaba muy húmeda y caliente cosa que le encanto a Usumaki así que los siguientes minutos estuvo realizando movimientos sobre esta

-Naruto-kun….ahh…ahh- se estremeció la peli azul al notar que uno de los dedos de Naruto se adentraba a su interior

-Te gusta Hinata-dijo Naruto metiendo un dedo más

-Claro que si…ahh-gemía Hinata mientras que inconscientemente abría más las piernas para facilitar el trabajo de Naruto

Naruto comenzó a meter y sacar ambos dedos mientras que con los demás de esa mano comenzaba a frotar el clítoris y con la mano que tenia libre masajeaba sus pechos, mientras que al mismo tiempo la lengua de ambos se encontraban en una pelea. Cuando Hinata llego a su primer orgasmo decidió que era hora de hacer gozar a Naruto tanto como él lo había hecho con ella…así que se separo de Usumaki y se sentó sobre la cintura de él y comenzó a tocar su torso el cual se encontraba en muy buena forma debido a que entrenaba y con su lengua lo recorrió desde el cuello y se detuvo en la cintura para dedicarle una sonrisa picara a Naruto que se encontraba muy complacido por las caricias por consiguiente empezó a frotar la parte que antes había sido tocada por Naruto contra el miembro del chico que cada vez se encontraba más duro…ella al sentirse igual de excitada comenzó a besarlo mientras que con su mano empezaba a frotar el miembro suavemente haciendo sufrir al rubio…después de esto hizo el mismo recorrido con su lengua pero esta vez comenzó a desatarle el pantalón y lo bajo junto con su bóxer dejando al descubierto el miembro de Naruto y comenzó a lengüetearlo haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera con cada contacto de su lengua, poco a poco lo fue metiendo a su boca….

-Hinata…me vuelves loco-dijo Naruto poniéndose sobre de ella

-Naruto-kun...hazme tuya-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-A tus órdenes -dijo Naruto penetrándola con cuidado-Te duele-dijo Usumaki deteniéndose

-Un poco...pero se que al final me va a gustar-dijo Hinata abrazando con sus piernas a Naruto de la cintura

Así poco a poco Naruto fue penetrándola por completo y al estar a dentro comenzó con movimientos suaves que al pasar fueron más rápidas…y poco después Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba moviendo su cintura al ritmo de sus embestidas

-Naruto-kun más…mas –gemía la chica

Naruto la penetro con más fuerza, y sentía que faltaba poco para que llegara a su límite

-Ya no puedo más….ahh-dijo Naruto viniéndose dentro del cuerpo de su compañera

…………………………………………

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho-dijo Hinata abrazándolo

-Y tu a mi-dijo Naruto tomándola de la cintura

-Naruto-kun…..tu…

-Que pasa?-dijo Naruto volteándola a ver

-Bueno ahora que somos tu y yo?-

-Hinata yo me he dado cuenta de que te amo-dijo el rubio levantándose-pero ahora es más importante buscar a Sasuke-dijo tomando su ropa

-Naruto-kun…-No pudo continuar ya que Naruto le dio un beso corto pero tierno

-Me encanta como pronuncias mi nombre…recuerda que te amo…pero creo que ahora es mejor esto-dijo Naruto realizando una serie de sellos

………………………………………..

-Hinata…Hinata despierta-dijo Kiba

-Guau…guau-

(Esa voz es de Kiba-kun y de Akamaru…pero entonces…NARUTO)-despertó la peli azul sobresaltada

-Vaya hasta que despiertas-dijo Kiba ayudándola

-Pero que paso-pregunto Hinata confundida

-Pues nosotros acabamos de llegar y Naruto nos dijo que aun no habías despertado….pero vamos que ya estamos a punto de regresara Konoha –dijo Kiba

(Entonces todo lo que paso habrá sido un sueño pero si lo sentí tan real…no Hinata todo lo alucinaste tu misma)

-Hinata ya estas bien-dijo el rubio sonriente

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata recordando todo lo que había soñado

-Hinata-dijo un chico de gafas

-Que sucede Shino-kun-dijo Hinata

-Por que traes tu chamarra rasgada-dijo Shino viéndola

-QUE!!!-dijo cubriéndose (Pero a que hora….el kunai eso significa que no fue un….

P.O. V. NARUTO

El joven Usumaki se recostó en su cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido

-Debo aprender a hacer ese ninjutsu mejor..me olvide por completo de esa pequeña rajada que hice- dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa

-Hinata te amo-

QUE LES PARECIO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...SI GUSTAN PUEDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW PARA QUE YO SEPA SU OPINIÒN

RYUGA RYUZAKI (L)


End file.
